Talk:Anniversary Ring
So how do we get this delicious piece of equipment? - Silentsteel Considering the name, I suspect it may only be available to people that have been married in-game for a year. On the other hand, SE has not given any significantly beneficial items to those that get married in-game, and I find it unlikely that they would, so we'll see. --Volkai 18:27, 7 March 2007 (EST) Another theory is that it's a reward for people doing the Gold World Pass thing after 1 year. I dunno when it started exactly, but someone was saying that it's been almost a year since then, so... --Kyrial 18:31, 7 March 2007 (EST) Either way, it probably won't be all that groundbreaking. It only has limited charges, and if it's only available after a 1 year earth period, you probably will never be able to get more than one anyway. --Divisortheory 18:44, 7 March 2007 (EST) It may also be part of the 5-year celebration for Vana'diel which should occur before the next major update. --Aurikasura 19:05, 7 March 2007 (EST) But there's a pic of it up... means someone got it somehow? >_> :Or someone datamined it. My bet is on Vana'diel Anniversary. --Samsara 17:39, 9 March 2007 (EST) ::http://www.playonline.com/ff11/event/sep2007/ --Charitwo 11:54, 23 April 2007 (EDT) Obtaining And Info To obtain this, simply talk to a moogle in one of the main cities. As before they will tell you your character stats, then include a paragraph that says the following: "And this time, being the 5th anniversary and all, there's an extra-special present involved. Oh, just be careful you don't accidentally throw it away or anything, because you'll never be able to get another one...ever, kupo!" After which, you are simply given the ring. I have added a picture of the ring to the page as well. Enjoy your new rings :D (I did not test trading this to a gateguard to see if it is rechargable. I don't want to accidentally lose it. So anyone that has a mule in the nations could check and post your results, that would be great.) Grr, forgot the name/timestamp thing for my above comment.. --Wiccaan 03:46, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Anniversary Ring - Recharge Tested Just tested this on a mule, and a friend also did the same. Not rechargeable!!! -- Zanna 5:42, 11 May 2007 (EST) Just curious did you test with just CP? or did you also test with IS? Maybe someone can do some .DAT mining and find out if there is any dialog for this new item... I find it a bit hard to believe they would give us such a great item, to only be able to use it once. Grodark 05:34, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Tested with just CP so far... and I'm to lazy to get my mule to whitegate :( Zanna 7:22, 11 May 2007 (EST) I don't see whats so hard to believe about it. Its an event item, I think its pretty clear that they wanted to give us something special, but not something to take the place of a Chariot or Empress Band. --Toxictaru 07:30, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :I agree with Tox, I don't see why this would be rechargeable. 100% xp bonus, reuse is 1 hour... if it were rechargeable it would break the empress band. No event items are rechargeable (Charm Wands, Halloween staves, etc). This one should not be any different --Ganiman 09:08, 11 May 2007 (CDT) as of May 12 2008 this is now available again from your nations Moogle. aka event moogle ---- ---- ---- A second helping?! I we know now that you can't recharge this ring, But.. Has anyone tried to drop it and obtain a new ring from the moogles? --Laviot 09:40, 11 May 2007 (CDT) It won't work. --Charitwo 09:55, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Will not, or did not? --Chrisjander 12:17, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Either/or. This is just like any other special item. --Charitwo 12:18, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Moogle is pretty adamant that you'll never be able to obtain another if you toss it. --Aurikasura 18:27, 11 May 2007 (CDT) 1/1 Charge? I'm hearing stuff that says this ring changes after the 10 charges are used up. Instead of having 10 charges that can be used once per hour, it changes to having 1 charge that can be used once every 8760 hours (365 days). Can anyone confirm this? --Lunarcurtain 22:18, 11 May 2007 (CDT) That sounds like a bunch of propaganda, just like Diorite dropping in Ro'Maeve lol. --Charitwo 22:21, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Once every 365 days? Lol... not even worth an inventory slot, I would drop it. --Darkhavans 22:31, 11 May 2007 (CDT) I edited the page thinking that it would be usefull to have the information that after you use up all 10 charges, it goes to a recharge of an entire year, but it was removed, but here is image proof of the year recharge, http://mywebspace.wisc.edu/blehrer/web/img_0234.png , and also, wouldnt you be able to put the ring into the seasonal event item npc? therefore, no use of the inventory space--Renzuko 2:28, 12 May 2007 (CST) Regarding the seasonal event item NPC, you can't store items which have a limited number of charges, such as the Trick Staff II and the Charm Wand. --Lunarcurtain 04:08, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Even if that screenshot was unaltered, storing the ring for the alleged amount of time would prove to be fruitless as when you remove charged items from NPCs, the timers are reset to their maximum. --Charitwo 10:13, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :One, is the ring even able to be stored? Probably not. Two, I wouldn't revert these edits until its been proven otherwise. There are screenshots showing, so far, that the ring will switch to a 1/1 charge that takes exactly one year. Charitwo, I really disagree with reverting these edits until you can confirm that the information is, in fact, false. --Toxictaru 10:45, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::It's so easy to edit stuff like this, why don't you make a comparison between the three bands. And take a look at the following screenshot. ::*http://amorosity.net/charitwo/wiki/bands.PNG ::*http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g289/TelstarZero/rbelt2.jpg ::It's clear that it's a photoshop, and the fact that it's ludicrous for an item to change charges. It's like Ducal Guard's Ring, once it's gone it's gone. Which brings me to another example. ::*http://amorosity.net/charitwo/wiki/Ducal_guards_ring.PNG --Charitwo 11:14, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::The image that has been posted is actually quite obviously a fake. However, its not to say it isn't possible. Just outright reverting the edits without clear proof either way is bad form. You should wait until all evidence is presented before you jump the gun on your newly found abilities here. --Toxictaru 12:00, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::::And what newly found abilities would those be? If it's a fake then it doesn't deserve to be on the article, it was like I mentioned above to be propaganda. I did what I did above and compared the image to several similar ones and asked a few people and came to the consensus that it was a photoshopped image. --Charitwo 12:03, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Your reverting abilities. Regardless, even if you've had discussions with people, you should at least include that information somewhere OTHER than the talk page. You can include information in your reversions, and I think you should. I personally saw you reverting and it seemed like you just plain didn't want the information there... you could have easily added a quick note to the edit saying WHY you were reverting. --Toxictaru 12:10, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::The talk page is the perfect place for discussing edits and revisions. Which is why we're here now, discussing said changes. --Charitwo 12:18, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Actually, you can't include an edit summary when you use the "Revert" function, it just changes it back to the previous version. --Chrisjander 13:39, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Ok, to expand and summarize the conversations here. The alleged claim is that the ring changes to a 1/1 charge every 8760 hours which is the equivalent to 365 days. There are several problems with this claim: *1. Nobody took into consideration the fact of leap years, in which the number of days in a year would change. *2. This game is existant in many different countries, some of which may or may not follow leap year due to either government or religious law. Just as there are places which don't practice Daylight Savings Time. For more information, see Leap Year. *3. There is only one ring in the DATs, and it has 10 charges. For there to be a different charge there would have to be different DAT entries. Taking into account leap year as well, there would have to be three seperate entries. One for the 10/10, a second for 8760 hours, and a third for leap year (8784 hours). --Charitwo 12:41, 12 May 2007 (CDT) The point is moot, the image used as "proof" above is altered to look like that. Take a look at it Zoomed in Paint, and you can see where the enchantment details were pasted in. --Chrisjander 13:37, 12 May 2007 (CDT) I don't even know how anyone could think up a ridiculous idea such as this. I mean seriously, even if it was real, who the heck would keep a ring that does *anything* only once a year? It's not worth the trouble, and that's why it's not believeable. Try a little harder on the hoaxes next time. Tahngarthor 22:47, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :The moogle states that you'll never get another one ever again if you drop it. It takes up only one inventory space, I doubt anyone doesn't have one extra free inventory space unless they can't afford mules or they never did any Goblin Bag quests and only have 30 inventory space and 50 inventory in the mog house. Petco 02:28, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Why does it matter that it does anything? I keep things just because they're special, not because they have a use. I still have Castor's and Pollux's rings for fun. I'm not going to drop my Anniversary Ring just because it doesn't have any charges left. --Raithen 11:06, 13 May 2007 (MDT) :I disagree with you there, Tahn. What if a new type of XP Scroll was released, which was almost impossible to get, worth 35k~50k, and recharged once a year? Would you consider that worthless as well? Personally, I'd hold onto it... and that's similar to how this would work if it converted. Now, I'm on the boat that it likely won't as per the hoax... but who's to say S-E won't do something similar with it? 18:17, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :: I never said anything about the ring being worthless, I was referring to the people who thought there must be a way to recharge the ring and so came up with the hoax that it became reusable once a year. Tahngarthor 09:11, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :That image isn't necessarily faked, my game looks just like that with .dat mods and the new windower. --Tomai 14:41, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :: I beg to differ, as I've used all 10 charges and it most certainly did not change. Ergo, fake. 17:01, 26 May 2007 (CDT) If you wait you get a better reward... When I talked to the moogle recently, he said the longer you wait the better your reward. I'm curious, do you think if you wait until the 31st (before the event ends) you could trade your ring to get it recharged? I suppose i'm just trying to give myself some hopes of using this again before next year lol. But it COULD happen lol, probably not but just a thought. Grodark 19:07, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :No, what that means is the possibility exists that you will get something other than this ring. See here for the full list of possible rewards. There is no ifs, ands, or buts about a possible recharge or a yearly charge. It does not exist. --Charitwo 19:10, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Hmm, I see what you mean. I've read through that and now I see this event fully. I suppose the ring was a little to much of a focus for me to see the whole event for what it is. I've never participated in previous adventurer apreciation events due to lack of interest. So I thank you guys for your responses, it's always a learning experience when it comes to events. I do know one thing though, this ring will probably recharge once a year ;-) around the adventurer appreciation event due to it's huge sucess with the players of FFXI. Grodark 22:36, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :As much as I wish it were true, I think it wiser to assume that it'll never recharge... but to hold onto it, in case we're very, VERY lucky. 17:54, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Don't bother holding onto this ring once you're 0/10 on charges. SE stated in an interview that they will not be offering recharges for the Anniversary ring & that players can throw them away. WyldFyre 12:59, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Do you have a link to this interview? I wouldn't mind a bit of inventory+1, but after all this time, to lose it just before the fabled recharge... it seems like a disaster in the making. >.> 13:16, 10 February 2008 (UTC) New Ring I heard that there's a new ring out. Toss your current one and talk to an Event Moogle to receive a new Anniversary Ring. Can anyone confirm this? Zaphor 10:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) EDIT: A friend of mine just obtained an Anniversary Ring from the moogle. He didn't get the ring last year, but at least it's a hint there could be something to this rumor. 5-12-2008 :: YES!!! I just talked to the moogle, and it said "cannot obtain Anniversary ring, try sorting and come back" that whole thing ... so I did. I had already used all 10 charges; it was empty. "Are you sure you wish to drop Anniversary Ring?" (yes) You throw away an anniversary ring. Moogle: blah-blah-blah... Obtained: Anniversary ring. --TheRya 10:31, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Anecdotes aren't necessary, there's an announcement right there on POL saying you can get the Anniversary Ring again, now, for the Adventurer Appreciation event. Malumultimus 12:59, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Nor are comments like that, this is a discussion page, it was confimation of a new ring out. Play nice. Kanito It's no longer possible to get a new ring if you've all ready gotten one. I received one the first time around in 2007, then next year got a new one. I have yet to get another since then. So apparently SE intends to give this ring only once until they change their minds. Personally I'd like to see it given out each year, but that's just me. --Tataru 19:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :...? :It is given out every year. Once for 2007, once for 2008. If you want a 2009 ring, you'll have to wait for the 2009 Adventurer Appreciation Campaign. --Taeria Saethori 20:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC)